


Buddy System

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, this isn't even late I just thought of it an hour ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Yuusaku doesn't care about Halloween. Naoki won't allow this.





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I almost felt bad I only drew during October. Chat is a good ship and is perfect for this.

Yuusaku glances up and is almost thrown back by Naoki leaning in towards him, hands folded on the table. “I didn’t notice you,” Yuusaku states calmly. He wasn’t sure why, but Naoki never seemed pleased when he was ignored- some reason  _ especially  _ by someone who never initially gave him a second glance.

He didn’t respond annoyed this time however. “I was just wondering, considering how much you’re in your headspace, do you even know what day it is next week?”

_ The day to replace Roboppi’s batteries? Lunch meeting with Takeru and Aoi? Wait, Naoki wouldn’t know about either of those. _ “I do not, but I’m sure you intend to tell me, considering how happy you look.”

“It’s Halloween, you nerd!” Yuusaku accepts the nickname as he has in the past. Which he finds interesting, since Yuusaku could classify Naoki just as much a nerd, considering the hobbies he has noted from Naoki’s long-winded tangents. “Are you doing anything? You don’t seem the party type.”

If Ai wasn’t muted, Yuusaku could tell he would pop up and laugh at the idea of Yuusaku having any friends, much less anyone who would invite him to a party. 

“-Trick-or treating?” That’s all Yuusaku hears, snapping out of his thoughts. Naoki barks a scoff or a laugh, leaning his cheek to his hand. “Nah, you act so mature, you probably stopped dressing up once you were a teenager.”

“Five, actually,” Yuusaku says, flatly. He turned six during the Lost Incident, only being rescued from it in Autumn. He didn’t react well to being alone or being randomly touched, so he couldn’t bring himself to going trick or treating, even with his therapy group. Even years after that, he didn’t see a point to it. Halloween was just another day of the year.

Yuusaku must have zoned out a bit too long, seeing Naoki had taken one of his hands in his, the saddest look Yuusaku had ever seen Naoki make, especially considering how peppy he usually looked, on his face. “You…  _ poor thing _ .”

He yanked his hand free, placing it back on the table. “I can assume from your reaction, you must take this quite seriously.”

Naoki nodded, face still hurt. “Of course. It’s one of the most important days of the year.” Yuusaku chose not to confirm nor deny that. “I’m not very surprised, but it’s still super sad.”

Now would be a great time to leave. Not great as in avoiding consequence, but great for Yuusaku to not have to have to hear this any longer. “What are you going as?” Yuusaku didn’t really care, but at least it got the attention off him.

He smiled, leaning over more to whisper. “Playmaker.”

Yuusaku tried his best to hide his genuine surprise. Playmaker? Yuusaku was sure he’d go as Brave Max or one of his monsters. He felt a twinge of flattery mixed in with the signal of weird flooding his senses. “I see.”

“I mean,” Naoki smiled, finally not looking pitiable, “Playmaker  _ is  _ practically my best friend. -I’ve said that before once or twice, haven’t I?”

It was probably closer to a dozen, but Yuusaku wasn’t counting. “Yes.” Despite the calm demeanor, he still couldn’t shake the feeling. He hadn’t felt flattered hearing Naoki gush about his avatar before, why now? 

“So about you…” Naoki said, briefly scanning Yuusaku up and down. “Hmm, judging by your shoddy deck and old disc, you probably couldn’t afford to buy a costume…”  _ Ouch _ . “You could go as something really simple, vampires are easy-”

“Wait,” Yuusaku states, bits of confusion and general annoyance breaking through his neutral facade. “Why would  _ I _ need a costume.”

Naoki wraps and arm around Yuusaku’s shoulders before he can react. “I want you to come with me!” He smiles just as brightly even while Yuusaku moves his hand off him. “Haven’t you heard of the buddy system?”

Yuusaku is silent passing the question. In the long run, Yuusaku doesn’t care about Halloween. However, from what Yuusaku can tell, Naoki doesn’t have any friends (other than whatever this was right here). The Duel Club members may know and duel him, but probably not much more. Regardless of his answer, this feels like something Ai and Kusanagi will bully him about. “Fine. But only because I don’t want you to get kidnapped again.”

Naoki sputters as Yuusaku stand up, walking away. “T-that wasn’t my fault! A-and that was months ago!”

The week passed exactly how he expected it to; Ai and Kusangi gently bullying him about it (Ai saying Yuusaku finally managed to make a friend, Kusangi joking that Yuusaku has a boyfriend in a sing-song voice) and Naoki pestering him after class about the approaching holiday. He wonders how much of this would overlap if he told Naoki to leave him alone. More pestering, but less bullying? Win some, lose some.

The two were set to meet in Den City Plaza, where Kusangi was more than pleased to be parked in. He helps Yuusaku get his costume on, Ai and Roboppi sitting on the counter, wearing little costumes. Roboppi was tasked to greet customers while sitting in a bowl of candy, letting them take some with a purchase. Or for free if it was a really good costume. Ai was tasked with being near Roboppi and greet alongside her, but not be suspicious.

Yuusaku adjusted his glove, inspecting it. A little loose, but it’d work. It wasn’t like much would be lost if he dropped it anyways. “You look great, Yuusaku,” Kusanagi said, smiling.

“Thank you.” While it was mostly Yuusaku’s making, he couldn’t deny Kusanagi’s help (and funding) was invaluable. “I’ll message you when I’m done.”

Kusangi opens the door out of the truck for him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Don’t you forget what candy I like!  _ Have fuuuuuun. _ ” Yuusaku walks over to the tables, spotting a teenager with bright red and yellow hair, confirming it to be Naoki as he walks over. He sees Kusanagi opening the truck up for business out of the corner of his eye, a few patrons heading over.

“Yuusaku! Yuu-” Naoki calls, now running over. Matching his wig, he’s wearing a bodysuit similar to Playmaker’s. On his fake duel disc is a small finger puppet designed to look like Ai. Yuusaku wishes  _ his  _ Ignis was that quiet. It’s off in a few places, but Yuusaku isn’t going to point them out. Possibly the most uncharacteristic thing is the blush across his face. “You’re… Brave Max!”

He adjusts his glove again, nodding. “I figured you would want us to match.”

Naoki looks so happy, he might start crying, which wouldn’t be the first time. Yuusaku isn’t sure, but he can just tell Kusangi and Ai are snickering back in the truck. He feels his hand being grabbed, Naoki tugging him along. “Let’s go, Brave Max!” Despite his initial resistance, Yuusaku went along, a ghost of a smile on his face.


End file.
